sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Shelby
Clint Shelby is a Prospect of SAMREN, the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. General Description Clint has almond shaped blue eyes, with short sandy blond hair that is left normally messy if not trimmed to keep it short, along with a ragged stubble beard that gathers longer whisps at his chin. The first thing that hits you about his face is his long nose and thin gaunt, eyes close that give him a youthful appearance that belies his actual age. Some may consider him scampish if somewhat cute. His small smile dimples his cheeks and his physique is borderline skinny yet surprisingly muscularly toned, usually hidden underneath baggy clothes. Wiry and crafty, Clint's eyes are always looking about and his hands are always finding something to grab onto. Growing up in Reno, Clint is a man that knows the streets as well as any local could. The place is his home and his understanding of how the town works is that which can only be earned through years of knowledge. A high school drop out, Clint though may be street smart isn't the sharpest tool in the tool box. He has an uncanny nack of doing the dumbest things though usually with the best intentions. With few skills, Clint can drive, and do labour work but not much else. Since the age of fourteen, Clint has constantly been on the wrong side of the law for petty crimes such as theft and robbery. Having spent time in juvenile detention as well prison for a myriad of crimes, Clint is well known to local law enforcement. He has previously tried to form his own gang of car thieves, targeting local garages and the like as the increase of street racing in the local desert brings a collection of exotic and expensive vehicles into the clutches of criminals within Reno. Clint has one main tattoo, on the upper left arm. It is of a bald eagle and a skull upon a bed of thorns, and incorporates the words 'U.S.A.', 'BAD MOTHER FUCKER' and 'COYOTE'. Shelby usually carries a Beretta M9 pistol. The Californian rides a Harley-Davidson Dyna. Personality Shelby is a petty criminal that's done little else aside from getting into trouble. A product of a family besotted on selfish obsessions, Clint's discontent stems from a childhood where he never felt close to his parents, especially his father who has been a distant and cold figure throughout his life. This if anything has had more of an impact than anything on the psyche and mindset of Clint 'Fingers' Shelby. With his parents often travelling and away from home, Clint was often left at home alone. Always the attention seeker, the child became quickly rebellious, rude, argumentative as he strived for the attention of his parents. At school Shelby made very few friends unable to form the relationships having mostly had an early life where he knew only three or four people. Even though now an adult, those early years have left such a scar on Clint, that he still craves attention, pushes boundaries and forces issues, as his rebellious and restless nature demands. He is riddled with insecurities thanks to his strained relationship with his parents. Self doubt can sometimes cripple him, and any chance of escape is often sought. Drugs, especially Cocaine, is never to far away from the young man, even though he has tried to drop the habit in the past. A misguided youth that has been in and out of trouble more times than he cares to count, Shelby's life is only lived at the moment, and his bad habits especially his thieving is just him trying to replace what he didn't get as a child. History Clint's story so far is short and bitter-sweet. Born in the sunny city of Reno, Nevada; the son of wandering salesman Jim and Stacy Shelby, the young Nevadan has only experienced life inside the state limits. Clint is an only child from a relatively small family, his grandparents Irish immigrants that fled Ireland during the fifties, died when he was merely a child. Clint's childhood wasn't much of note. His family barely kept afloat, and with both his father and mother constantly travelling the child was barely able to spend time with his parents, sometimes left alone for days at end before he even reached High School. This led to the youngster becoming considerably adapt at fending for himself however. His energy and fervour for their attention and affection often fell on deaf ears, with both Mike and Stacy seeming distant and cold towards their child. Clint became quite the handful, over-zealous, boisterous and noisy, he pushed his parent's patience and tolerance levels frequently. The youngster's mischievous and rude behaviour was quickly commented on by his teachers, citing that the child was seemingly unable to socially interact with his peers as would be expected. This raucous and rebellious streak would remain with Clint throughout his life. By High School Shelby was arrogant, head-strong and already beginning to show a self-destructive tendency in terms to his relationships with others and his education. Relating to others was always something Clint found difficult, never learning simple social etiquettes that a mother and father would teach, would render Clint blunt and critical of his peers. His desire to win the approval of his father would see attention-seeking Shelby push his limits, and it wasn't long before Clint found himself having difficulties at school. With his behaviour leading the boy into several altercations with his peers, along with a stunt that would embarrass the school locally, Clint's parents were soon called in to meet with the Head of the School to discuss the boy's behaviour. He was expelled as a result something his father was furious with. The break-down in the relationship between Clint and his father would be the thing that would unhinge the volatile youth. When Clint turned sixteen years old, once again his father and mother were out of town, on business. Angry at the latest shun, Clint broke into his father's garage and upon stealing the keys to his Mustang, decided to take his father's prized vehicle out for a joy ride. Making his way down to the River culvert, a location well-known for street races amongst youths, Shelby arrogantly showed off his father's vehicle and abrasively challenged the other drivers there. Eventually, another would meet Shelby's challenge, and during the race, Clint outmatched, swerved to try and force the other driver off road. Unfortunately for him, the driver swerved out of the way, and instead of Clint colliding into the side of a Toyota, he span out of control. With the car violently spinning, and on-course to impact a bridge column, with his life about to blinked out existence, Clint jumped free for his life. In a terrible explosion of gas, flames and metal, his father's Mustang crashed into the bridge column, and the resultant boom of force, threw Clint off his feet. Rising with bruises and cuts, onlookers were amazed at how lucky the youth was. Immediately after the event, Clint was sent to Juvenile Detention, and his father basically cut him off from returning to his parents. Again having to fend for himself, when Clint finally left Juvenile Detention, he was already a very bitter and angry young man. Often getting into further scraps, mischief and altercations, the Reno youth began to put together a list of petty crimes as he struck out at the world around him. Category:Characters